Follow me - a songfic
by HotaruFirefly
Summary: ummmm i dunno bout this...see for urself!


Follow me- songfic.

The sun came up over the hill as misty woke. She sat up and looked around. Next to her in his sleeping bag lay Ash, mouth hanging open. He looked stupid. * How on earth can I love _that_? * she turned round to watch the sun rise. It left a golden glow all around making the morning look truly beautiful. Misty sighed and got up for the day… 

Light comes In I watch you wake

Wanting you so much my heart could break.

To touch your skin, to feel your hair,

I'd follow you anywhere.

Later that evening Brock had already fallen asleep and Misty and Ash were getting ready to go to sleep themselves. Ash wandered away from the fire to set up his sleeping bag in the shelter of a tree. Once he had arranged his things he sat on his sleeping bag. Across the clearing he could see Misty, hunched up and hugging her knees. She was staring into the fire. The glow off of it made her look, to him, even more beautiful than she usually did. He mirrored her position and watched her until she got up and set up to sleep for the night. 

Light goes out I watch you sleep

Never imagined love so deep.

I close my eyes and breathe the air,

I'd follow you anywhere.

And the waves that wash over me, wash over you.

The next morning Misty was washing up after breakfast and Ash went over to help. Misty looked puzzled "ok what's going on? Why on earth would you want to do the washing up Ash Ketchum?"

"I dunno…I'm bored I guess…Myst…"

"What?"

"Uhhh, oh nothing…"* dammit! *

"if you say so!" misty grinned cheerily at finishing her chore and skipped off. Ash thumped himself over the head with his fist 'Homer Simpson' style.

Follow me, I'll follow you

Through your dreams to secret places,

Here's my hand, just take it

Do what I do

I'll follow you

That night…Brock again had fallen asleep. Ash had decided what he was going to do. He walked over to misty who was again sitting staring into the fire. He said nothing but simply held out his hand to her.

"Ash?" * please oh please…let him be thinking what I think he is! *

Nobody know who made the stars

Baby the whole world is ours,

From Liverpool to Leicester Square 

I'd follow you anywhere.

The redhead was gently led by the hand to the hilltop. All the while neither of them said anything…secretly knowing, without realising, what the other was thinking and feeling. Ash came to a stop at the very top of the hill, where there were no trees. The sky had a perfect, clear, purple velvet look about it and every single star was visible. Ash motioned to Misty to sit on one of the rocks that were scattered on the hill. 

"Look up Myst" Misty looked up…there was a beautiful constellation directly above them. It took her break away. 

"Ash! Its beautiful!… why did you take me up to show me this Ash?" * please, please! *

"Well…umm…"ash blushed, hard, as misty could see in the dark…

Misty gasped…quietly as is possible. He was thinking the same as her!

"Oh!…oh. well I understand…"

"Wha?!…ummm…sorry Myst I shouldn't have said an…" he was cut off by misty grabbing him and embracing him in a kiss. He trembled…so did she…and a single tear fell from both their eyes… 

The angels that watch over me watch over you

The couple sat all night and talked about how they felt about each other…as well as nothing…like you do when you're in love. 

Follow me, I'll follow you

Through your dreams to secret places where nobody can trace us

We'll make it through

I'll follow you

And the waves that wash over me wash over you

Follow me I'll follow you

Where nobody can find you I'll be right behind you 

You'll make it through.

I'll follow you

Follow me, I'll follow you

Through your dreams to secret places,

Here's my hand, just take it

Do what I do

I'll follow you

A/N: this is a songfic…although it's my first and I don't really think its any good. I think I will be told that this is overdone…but I don't care… 

I used the song 'follow me' by Melanie C. I like the song…so I used it (duh). I'm feeling a bit stupid at the mo so that could be why the fic is rubbish…please r&r or I'll feel even stupider. I'd like to apologize for the fact that this fic jumps all over time, but I had to make it work with the song so its not my fault! @_@ bai love * **hf ***


End file.
